chroniclesofillusionfandomcom-20200213-history
Chronicles of Illusion (series)
DISCLAIMER: Chronicles of Illusion is a non-profit series created only for free public entertainment. Sale of this series is strictly prohibited. All official characters and their related elements belong to their respective owners and are used under the terms of Fair Use. Home | What is Chronicles of Illusion? | Universes | Characters | Locations | Chapters | Music | Posters and Wallpapers | Trailers Welcome to the Chronicles of Illusion Wiki. The official website for the crossover series, Chronicles of Illusion. For information about the series, go to the [[What is Chronicles of Illusion?|What is Chronicles of Illusion?]] page. Just one rule: NOBODY is allowed to edit this Wiki! Those who dare to break this rule WILL GET BLOCKED! Also keep in mind that this Wiki does contain spoilers for the series, so if you don't want the series spoiled for you, then leave the Wiki. May 28, 2018 Happy Memorial Day from all of us at Chronicles of Illusion! Also, a brand new ''Molly Ketty and Friends'' short is currently in the early stages of development. We hope you look forward to it. © 2013-2018 Molly Ketty Productions / Smith Home Entertainment Characters and elements: TM & © Molly Ketty Productions / Disney / DreamWorks Animation LCC. / Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. / King Features Synndicate, Inc. / Fleischer Studios, Inc. / Turner Entertainment Company, Inc. / Universal Studios Inc. / Terrytoons / CBS / Harvey Comics / Clokey Productions / Hanna-Barbera / Jay Ward Productions / Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Studios Inc. / Sesame Workshop / The Muppets Studio, LLC / Twentieth Century Fox Film Co. / Viacom International Inc. / Nickelodeon / MTV / Cartoon Network / Rainbow S.r.l. / Tezuka Productions Co., Ltd. / Rumiko Takahashi / Shogakukan Inc. / Bird Studio / Shueisha Inc. / Toei Animation Co., Ltd. / Naoko Takeuchi / Kodansha Ltd. / Masashi Kishimoto / Toho Co., Ltd. / Lucasfilm Ltd., LLC / Brandywine Productions / StudioCanal Image S.A. / Orion Pictures Corporation / Touchstone Pictures / Pixar / Dr. Seuss Enterprises, L.P. / Rosemary Wells / Scholastic Corporation / Peanuts Worldwide, LLC. / Peyo / Paws, Inc. / Marvel / DC Comics / Mars, Incorporated / B&G Foods / StarKist Co. / Frito-Lay, Inc. / PepsiCo, Inc. / Energizer Holdings, Inc. / Domino's Pizza, Inc. / Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / SEGA / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / CAPCOM U.S.A., INC. / Konami Digital Entertainment Co., Ltd. / SQUARE ENIX CO., LTD. / NetherRealm Studios / Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, Inc. / Interplay Entertainment Corporation / Rare Ltd. / Crystal Dynamics / Activision Publishing, Inc. / GalaxyTrail, LLC. / Ziyo Ling / Hasbro Inc. / Mattel, Inc. / Akiyoshi Hongo / BANDAI Co., Ltd. / Mike and Matt Chapman / Heatter-Quigley / HIT Entertainment Ltd. / Marathon Media / Image Entertainment Corporation / Teletoon / DHX Media / GAINAX Co., Ltd. / The Coca-Cola Company / HumaNature Studios / BANDAI NAMCO Entertainment Inc. / Cinemassacre Productions, LLC.